Calem, Malva, and Drasna
by WitChan
Summary: A threesome between Calem and the Elite Four members.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" Calem ordered, and his Hydreigon used Draco Meteor to knock a wild Druddigon out. Then, he looked at his white watch. "Time for a break."

Looking at his Hydreigon, he threw its Ultra Ball at it to put it back inside, grabbing the Ultra Ball from the ground to put it in his pocket as he went south. Calem is a teenage boy from Vaniville Town. He comes here, the Victory Road, to train his Pokemon now and then. It started after he beat the Elite Four while doing other things. His friends, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno rarely come here to train with him.

After walking outside, he continued on as he went north, then west to go to his favorite spot to relax. Once there, he gasped, seeing two naked women, Malva and Drasna, making out. Both women are Elite Four members. Malva uses Fire-types while Drasna uses Dragon-types.

"Holy shit!" Calem said, distracting the women from kissing each other. Then, he ran off.

A day later, Calem is talking a walk around a route for some exercise, saying hi and hello to people as he walk past them. He decided not to go back to the Victory Road because of him exposing Malva and Drasna as a couple, also wondering why a nice person like Drasna would hang out with a crazy person like Malva. To him, it didn't make sense.

Then suddenly, Malva and Drasna appeared in front of Calem, scaring him. Then, he turned around, walking away from the couple. "Wait!" Malva said, stopping Calem from leaving as she folded her arms.

"O-Okay..." Calem stammered, facing Malva and Drasna.

"We know what happened yesterday, Calem," Malva said.

"What are you talking about, Malva?" Calem asked, pretending that he didn't see Malva and Drasna making out yesterday.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Calem! You saw us having kissing each other naked!" Malva replied.

"Oh, that..." Calem said, scratching his head as Malva and Drasna went closer to him. "Yeah, I forgot about that..."

"Yeah, right," Malva said.

"Did you tell anyone about us making out?" Drasna asked.

"No, I haven't," Calem replied.

"Good," Drasna said.

"We don't want people to find out about us having a relationship, Calem. If they do, there will be chaos," Malva said.

"How the hell did you two wind up together anyway?" Calem said.

"I told Drasna that I love her, then I explained why," Malva replied.

"Huh," Calem said.

"Her words touched my heart, and I love her for that," Drasna said.

"Well... I think I've heard enough. I should leave," Calem said.

"We're not done yet, Calem," Malva said.

"Now what do you two want?" Calem asked.

"We want you to have sex with us," Drasna replied.

"Sex!?" Calem raised his voice.

"Keep your fucking voice down, idiot!" Malva said.

"Sorry," Calem apologized. "But seriously, sex?"

"Yes, sex. Since you're obviously the first person that caught us, we're gonna teach you a lesson," Drasna said.

"What happens if I don't have sex with you two?" Calem said.

"We'll blackmail you, making people believe that you're involved in a big scam," Malva replied.

"Fuck..." Calem said. "Okay... I have sex with you and Drasna, Malva..."

"Then let's go over to my house and do it," Malva said.

Minutes later, Calem, Drasna, and Malva finally made it to Malva's house in Laverre City, then Malva went under her pocket, pulling out her key to open the door. After going inside with Drasna and Calem, Malva closed the door before locking it as Drasna pressed Calem's body with hers from behind, going inside his pants to grab his crotch.

Moving closer to Calem and Drasna, Malva went on her knees, touching Calem's left cheek with her hand as she blushed. "Why the sad face, Calem? We're not gonna hurt you."

"I know, Malva..." Calem said, looking scared.

Unbuttoning and unzipping Calem's pants, Malva pulled them down to his shoes, then she did his underwear to expose Calem's cock as Drasna cupped his balls to squeeze them.

"Aww, your cock's happy," Malva said, caressing through his cock with her hand.

"Not so rough, Drasna," Calem said.

Still squeezing his testicles, Drasna put her knees on the floor, moving her face closer to Calem's for a kiss on the lips. With that kiss, she moved her tongue between Calem's lips, meeting his tongue as she swirled it around, moaning. Mouthing Calem's cock, she stroked it as she looked at Calem and Drasna making out.

Suddenly getting excited, Calem swirled his tongue faster, moving his hips to fuck Malva's mouth, treating it like a pussy. At first, he didn't like the idea of having a threesome with Drasna and Malva, but now he do.

Calem's cock ejaculated, filling Malva's mouth with his sperm as Calem and Drasna broke their kiss. Then, Drasna let go of Calem's balls, gently pushing Malva on the floor to lay on top of her. Sharing Calem's sperm with Drasna as the trainers shared a french-kiss, Malva pulled Drasna's dress up, Calem pulled Drasna's big panties down to expose her ass.

Grabbing Drasna's ass, Malva and Drasna closed their eyes as Calem put his dick inside Drasna's ass, laying on Drasna as he moved his cock in and out. The girls' kissing suddenly intensifies, moaning together with Calem.

"Your ass feels good, Drasna," Calem spoke inside ther mind, loving the feeling from Drasna's ass.

After a few minutes, Malva and Drasna let go of each other's tongues as Calem continued pounding Drasna's ass. "Stop for a second, Calem," Drasna said.

Doing as told, Calem got off Drasna, sitting on the floor before Drasna sat on his cock. "Now fuck me again," Drasna said.

Pounding Drasna's ass again, Calem grabbed Drasna's big breasts, moving them in circles as Malva put her mouth on Drasna's cunt. Malva then put her tongue out, licking the pussy as Drasna and Calem moaned again.

Looking at Malva as Malva looked at her with those beautiful pink eyes, Drasna begged, "Please make me cum, baby..."

Licking Drasna's pussy faster as she moaned with the trainers, Malva teased Calem's balls, moving her fingers around them. It didn't take Drasna long to reach her orgasm, and Drasna told the younger trainers to stop playing with her private parts. They did.

"Fuck my dirty cunt, Calem," Malva said, taking her heels off, then she took her pants and panties off to show her pussy to Calem and Drasna.

Laying on the floor, she spread her legs as Calem joined her, getting her pussy banged by Calem as Drasna went over to them. Then, the middle-aged woman mouthed Malva's left nipple, moving her tongue around it as she pinched the other nipple.

"Oh, Drasna... Oh, Calem..." Malva said,

More thrusts later, Malva came as the love juices squirted out of her cunt. "You guys can stop now..." Malva said, and they did as Malva and Calem calmed down.

After calming down, the three got up and Malva asked, "Wanna stay with us a little longer?"

"Yes," Calem replied.

"I like the sound of that," Malva said.

"Me too," Drasna said, putting her arm on Calem's shoulder.

"Follow us to my room so we can resume our fun," Malva said.

Calem followed Malva and Drasna to the room for some more fun.

The End


End file.
